


Ribbons

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Dom/sub, Multi, Princess - Freeform, Ribbons, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Your Junkers loved to tie you up and decorate your body with ribbons and markings. Your body was their canvas and you loved partaking in their devious artistic expression.





	

“Jaaamie, no more ribbons!”

You whined, absolutely no real force behind your words as you dissolved into another set of giggles as Junkrat placed another sticky ribbon in between your breasts.

“Jus’ makin ya look like the present you are”, he answered, leaning back and acting like he was examining a precious painting. “One more ‘n you'll look perfect!”

You laughed, smiling warmly at him as you watched him sort through the pile of ribbons he had carried in. Tonight you were at Roadhog’s and Junkrat’s mercy, a session where you were the absolute focus. Junkrat had helped you strip down, pinching and biting with happy titters as he left marks all over your naked skin. Roadhog had tied your forearms together horizontally behind your back and had begun trussing your calves and thighs together when Junkrat had dashed out of the room saying he had a great idea. This is how you found yourself completely bound and looking like an over decorated, underdressed Christmas gift.

“Princess?”

You turned to look over your your shoulder, smiling sweetly at Mako. Today he had opted to keep his mask on, his husky voice coming out even grittier behind the mask. He wore no shirt and was dressed only in comfortable blue camo pants.

“Wiggle your fingers and toes”, he stated, watching as you complied. “Anything numb or tingling?”

“Nope”, you chirped, wiggling your appendages again to demonstrate. “Everything feel great!”

Safety was always one of his biggest concerns, always checking in with you just to make sure you were alright. You loved it when he tied you up; that feeling of being absolutely helpless and completely at their will left you in a constant state of arousal while bound. You wanted to be used by them, abused, your body only a tool of pleasure for your two Junkers. 

“There we go”, Junkrat cried, placing one last ribbon right above your ass. “Pretty as a present! ‘N I can’t wait to play with ya.”

You tried to twist your head to see the last one he had added, barely catching a glimpse of the bright pink ribbon. Facing forward, you looked downward at the rest of your bodily decoration. He had placed two on each of your nipples, one between your breasts and one right on top of your belly button. One obnoxiously big one had been placed right on top of your head, although you wondered how long it would stay on your head. Junkrat bounced around the bed, admiring his handy work with glee. Your eyes followed the shirtless Junker with a smile; bathed and hair completely cleaned of soot.

“See Hog”, Junkrat said, doing an exaggerated motion with his metal arm. “This is why ya gotta leave prettyin’ up to me! Ain't that right pet?”

“I think he might be right Mako”, you teased, shimmying your shoulders to make the ribbons move. Junkrat’s chest puffed with pride as he turned to look at Mako too. “How do I look?”

“Good enough to eat”, he answered and you could hear the smile in his voice. His hands were gently twisting strands of your hair around his fingers, briefly scratching at your scalp. “Now what're your safe words?” 

“Red to stop”, you purred happily, body warming at the simple show of affection. “And yellow for a break!”

He kept it very simple, understanding how overwhelmed your mind could get when you were between both of them. Their styles were different but over time they had somehow learned to make it work seamlessly together. Mako was a slow burn kind of man, the build up as important as the big bang at the end. He could keep your body on the brink for what felt like hours. Jamison, on the other hand, was explosive just like his style. He'd bite and suck and lick and torture you, leaving your body covered in evidence of his handiwork. The two of them often ended up coming to a happy medium, Mako twisting you up tight until Jamie would set off the trap; Mako would hook you, Jamie cooked you. Jamison would still listen closely to Mako’s instructions, the big man always in charge of the both of you.

“Be right back”, Jamison exclaimed, pressing a hard kiss against your lips. “Stay riiight there!”

You felt the bed shift as Mako got up, ears straining to listen as he moved around the room, Junkrat bouncing off the bed right after. You carefully turned yourself around to watch them, placing your right knee as far right as possible and then dragging your left knee to join your right. It took several careful movements until you were completely turned around, eyes curiously studying the two tall Junker’s backs. You couldn't see past them but could hear them riffling through the drawers. You all had acquired a nice array of sexual toys and implements; vibrators of all shapes and sizes, canes, crops, ropes, gags, various clamps and plugs as well as several different types of wands. A cool shiver went down your spine as you watched Mako pull a long, thin rattan cane from the drawer, examining the item closely before handing off to Jamison.

“Oooo”, Jamison hummed, rolling the implement in his hands, grinning up at Mako then at you. “Y/N makes those cute noises when ya use this! Gonna have lotsa fun with this, yeah?”

You gulped, nodding your head and letting out a string of nervous giggles. You didn't hate the cane, quite the opposite, you loved it. The pain would bring stars and tears to your eyes, but pleasure would flood in soon afterwards, your body settled right on the edge of orgasm. Still, pain was something that humans shied away from even if it promised an amazing return. You giggled again, your hips rocking from side to side in titillated anticipation. 

“Gettin’ excited are ya”, Junkrat questioned, sauntering over, his face hovering in front of yours. He laughed as you nodded, leaning down and pressing several hard, playful kisses against your lips, placing the crop next to you on the bed. “Good cuz we’re gonna take real good care of ya, ain't that right Roadie?”

“Mhmm”, Mako answered, turning around and moving back towards the bed. “You ready, princess?”

“Yes sir”, you answered, Jamison peppering several more kisses against your lips and face before planting one directly in the middle of your forehead. 

Mako’s hands carefully moved beneath your armpits, picking you up effortlessly and moving you from the center of the bed towards the edge. He carefully placed you back down, his hands running down your body to correct your positioning. Your knees were pushed back together, feet turned inwards, and hair pushed back so it was currently out of your face. Jamison scooted from the middle of the bed until he was right in front of you, his legs settled on the outside of your own. 

“Roadie was right”, Jamison stated softly, grabbing your face with both of his hands, leaning closer. “You are good enough to eat!”

Junkrat quickly closed the gap between you both, his teeth nibbling hungrily at your bottom lip. You moaned at the quick assault, his left hand tangling into your hair and twisting. Your eyes slipped closed, your body arching towards his, the sound of crinkling ribbons making you laugh breathily against his lips. Jamison didn't ease up, his right hand traveling downward from your cheek to your throat. He gently squeezed, pulling a surprised gasp from your lungs, eyes barely peeking open to look at him. His amber eyes stared hard at you, he was watching you already, taking in the blush on your face and pleasure on your features. You could see the erotic mirth on his features as he squeezed a little tighter, your eyes narrowing for a moment before he released you. You twisted your head away from his lips for a moment, panting softly as your eyes slowly opened to look at him. His hand remained in your hair, turning your head with it as he chuckled lowly.

“What a beaut”, he practically growled, soaking in the sight of your arousal flushed features, your eyes hungry and needy. He pulled your hair back slowly, exposing more of your neck to him. You whimpered as his teeth grzed you neck, crying out as he bit down hard. He laughed against your skin, licking and nibbling gleefully.

You shivered as you felt the heat of Mako’s hands begin to massage your body. His thumbs began to lightly knead the muscles in your shoulders, then your upper arms. They drifted from your back to your front, squeezing between you and Jamison’s bodies. He gently pulled the ribbon from your stomach, his fingers taking their place as he massaged your pubis mons. You whined softly, rocking your hips and trying to get his fingers to move further down. He did not oblige you, his hands moving to your hips and applying slow, gentle pressure before his hands settled on your ass. Jamison could feel your pulse quicken, could feel your moans as Mako manipulated your sensitive flesh.

Your body was melting under their touch, you could feel the stickiness of your arousal begin to coat your closed thighs, squeezing them together to milk more pleasure from them. Jamison moved to the other side of your neck now, sucking hard, leaving deep pink and red marks all over. He was marking you all over, leaving signs that he had been there and you were his. And Mako would soon mark you too, he just had you prepare you for taking that kind of punishment.

“Oh!”

You gasped as Mako’s hand dipped in between your legs, his chuckle coming up gruff behind his mask. You whined as he gently stroked your wet cunt,never giving you the relief of actually entering you. Both of them laughed as you cried out in frustration when he pulled his hand completely away. Your bottom lip poked out indignantly, Mako’s hand moving to hover in front of your face, his middle finger glistening with your juices. 

“Clean it off”, Mako stated, his smirk heard in his tone. “Both of you.”

Your face burned in mild exhilaration, shivering as Jamison relinquished his assault on your neck. The two of you locked eyes, nodding at one another playfully before both of you moved forward. Both of your tongues licked up and down, soft chuckles coming from both of you as you finished with deep tongue kiss right over his hand.

“Finger lickin’ good”, Jamison cracked as you broke away, you and Jamison unable to avoid the fit of giggles that followed. 

“You're the worst”, you stated playfully, Mako giving an agreeing grunt. 

“I am fuckin’ hilarious”, he retorted, glancing over your head and at Mako before scooting backwards. You blinked curiously, head tilting to the side before feeling Mako push you forward. 

Your stomach was pressed against your thighs, and even with hair in your face you could see you were right in front of Jamison’s crotch. Your hands wiggle slightly, toes curling too, as you tried to push your hair out of your face. 

“Need some help there possum”,Jamison teased, pushing your hair back and away from your face. He made quick work of the buttons on his pants, hopping to push them down far enough so his dick could comfortably be freed. He again twisted your hair in his hand, you moaning as he pulled you up. “Now open wide ta say thank you.”

Your mouth fell open wide, your closing as he brought you forward to take the head of his shaft into your mouth. You hummed happily around him, his hand actually moving you slowly up and down just the top of his cock. Your entire body jumped as you felt the coolness of the crop slowly rub against your rear. You shivered as you tried to focus on both sensations; the fullness of having one of your lovers’ in your mouth while the other was behind you staring at your bared ass and wet pussy, preparing to beat you. You moaned softly around Jamison as the cane began to lightly tap and dance over your ass and thighs, pulling blood to the surface and preparing your for more solid hits. Your hands balled into fists as Jamie pulled you up for a brief moment, allowing you a breath before plunging you back onto his shaft. You gasped around him, your toes curling and balled fists opening as the cane fell a it harder against your ass. You tried to count the hits but you couldn't, stinging pain bringing tears to your eyes only to be followed up with low moans.

“There we go darlin’”, Junkrat cooed softly, basking in the vibrations that your gasps and moans sent through his dick. “Jus’ like that.”

Your body was one giant bundle of nerves. You could feel the dozen or more criss crossed cane marks across your ass; their incessant stinging forcing a radiating warmth back to your core. Your lips were so sensitive, the soft, hardness of Jamie’s cock making you shiver with every thrust he made. Tears had spilled down your cheeks, spit dripping down your chin and your own juices were leaking down your thighs. 

“Lookit how filthy your are”, Jamison teased softly, your eyes squeezing closed tighter as your pussy twitched. “Dripping and droolin’, yeah. Naughty aren’tcha, princess? Come on, look at me beautiful.”

Your eyes slowly peeled open, tears flowing down your cheeks, dazedly staring at him. His right hand moved to your cheek, gently stroking your cheek. You hummed happily, eyes filled with unadulterated love. Jamison throbbed against your tongue, shivering at the look in your eye, his other hand pushing your head all the way down. You coughed softly around him, your nose in his pubes, him grinding into your mouth. He let you up when your face burned too red, tears streaming down your face. You smiled shakily up at him, shivering and jumping as Mako’s hands suddenly began to massage your red, beaten ass. You whimpered lowly as he stroked and rubbed your ass, gasping softly as you felt his hands gently rub at your arousal swollen pussy. His hand slipped between your wet folds, drawing moan after soft mewling moan from you.

“Ready to cum princess”, he asked, his scratchy baritone voice like music to your ears. You couldn't form words, your head nodding weakly. You felt his fingers pull lightly against the binding on your arms, sighing softly as your arms dropped to your side. 

Mako massaged your forearms, moving your arms in front of you, your fingers balling into Jamie’s pants. Jamison’s hand found your hair once again, your mouth opening to take him in once more. Your hips shook needily as you felt Mako’s shaft rub against your pussy, sharply inhaling as he began to push into you. Your eyes slipped closed, whining softly as Mako bottom out in you. 

Full. You were unbelievably full. Your hands clung to Jamie as he used your mouth, hips twitching as Mako used your pussy. They both were stoking a fire they had set in you, your body growing hotter and hotter, threatening to trigger an explosive inferno. 

Jamie came first, your moaning, whimper suckling of his cock driving him over the edge. His cum filled your mouth, unable to swallow it all down, making a mess as it dribbled down your chin and onto his pants. Mako then focused hard on making you cum, pulling you back against him and reaching around to put his hands between your legs. You jumped like you had been burned, a broken sob leaving your mouth, struggling hard against him, scared of the intensity that threatened to overtake you. Jamison grabbed your face, his hands running through your hair and stroking your cheeks.

“Nuh uh”, he warned, one of his hand moving to intertwine with yours. “Let it happen, princess. C’mon let go…”

Your eyes shot up to his face, you could feel your orgasm growing in your core; the muscles in your thighs and stomach twitching and tightening uncontrollably. Tears filled your eyes, your breaths growing shallow and uneven, your hand tightening hard against Jamie’s. 

“G-g-gonna cum”, you began to stammer, unable to control your words as your orgasm began to wash over you, Mako placing you down again. “Oh fuck! Oh shit! Shit! I-I-I’m cumming Mako, Jamie! F-fuck!”

Your words became incoherent, your face pressing hard against Jamison’s right thigh. You sobbed into the fabric of his shorts; your hips shaking and twitching as Mako slammed into you, torturously dragging out your orgasm as he worked towards his own. He pushed you further into the bed, thrust becoming disjointed as, he throbbed within you. His arm wrapped tight around your middle, holding you still as he gave three lasts thrusts into your twitching pussy. You moaned lowly, eyes closing, body going completely limp in his arms. 

Mako held you against him as he came down; his rough panting growing quieter as he regained his breath. You groaned softly as Mako slowly pulled out of you, shivering as his cum began to leak down your leg. Mako quickly pulled on the releases for his ties, straightening your legs out for you. Peeking your eyes open, you smiled at Jamison as he gingerly wiped you down, turning your head to look at Mako as he massaged blood into your limbs. They both moved around you, switching on tasks. Mako sat you up so you could get a few sips of iced tea, Jamie helped tug one of Mako’s t-shirts over your head. Jamie secured a blanket around your body, Mako craddling you against his chest. Jamison's finger quickly secured your hair into a ponytail before cuddling on the other side of you, covering your cheeks in kisses.

“Good job babe”, Jamison stated, placing one final big kiss on your cheek, gently stroking your hair. 

“Very good job princess” , Mako echoed, leaning down and kissing the top of your head.

You gave a soft hum of contentment, allowing your exhausted body to sleep.


End file.
